Matándote lentamente
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: —Te odio, Trunks Brief, te odio. —Exclamo una y otra vez la menor de los Son con los ojos cristalinos al borde del llanto. —Te odio con la misma fuerza con la que alguna vez te ame. —Sus pies dejaron de sentir la arena para sentir el agua fría del enorme mar. T/P Read
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **

—Te odio, Trunks Brief, te odio. —Exclamo una y otra vez la menor de los Son con los ojos cristalinos al borde del llanto. —Te odio con la misma fuerza con la que alguna vez te ame. —Sus pies dejaron de sentir la arena para sentir el agua fría del enorme mar, y ella caminaba sin detenerse hasta sentir como más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba ya dentro del mar. —Prefiero morir y actuar como lo que menos soy, una cobarde antes que seguir viviendo en el infierno en el cual tú me sumergiste.

Ya no piensa, no razona y se sumerge más y más en el mar con la intención de acabar con su vida, sin saber que en su vientre lleva un pequeño retoño que apenas se está formando y que es fruto del amor que alguna vez fue capaz de sentir por Trunks Brief…Un inocente pagara los errores de los semi-saiyan, una criatura llena de inocencia que no tiene nada de culpa.

La morena siente como poco a poco va perdiendo el conocimiento por la fuerte fiebre que envolvió su cuerpo, su vista se empieza a nublar, ya no ve con claridad y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cierran dejándola vulnerable ante ese inmenso mar.

* * *

**N/A:**

**De seguro tienen preguntas ¿Cómo que le hiso Trunks a Pan? Y lo sabrán cuando comience a desarrollar la historia porque este es solo un pequeño prologo (Un pequeño segmento del fic) para saber si quieren que lo continúe o no porque no me parece desarrollar un fic con el que ustedes estén en desacuerdo.**

**La historia estará llena de drama, romance y suspenso (claro si cuento con su aprobación para continuarla) ¿Y por qué es otro fic de Trunks&Pan? Pues porque no me imagino a Trunks con alguien más que no sea Pan, eso si no estoy en desacuerdo con la parejas de Trunks/Marron o Trunks/Mai pero simplemente me agrada más el TruPan que cualquiera otra pareja xD Creo que me salí un poco del tema principal que es la idea principal del fic pero la verdad no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solo espero que me apoyen con el fic =) Gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

Su débil corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta podía oír todos y cada uno de esos fuetes traqueteos y no se detenía y seguía y seguía como si se tratase de un alma en pena en busca de paz, de una paz eterna que solo la muerte le podía dar. Ya no tenía motivos para mantenerse de pie cuando solo el gran odio que sentía por Trunks Brief era lo único que había llegado a sentir con demasiada intensidad.

Las lágrimas no sirvieron.

Los sollozos y llantos eternos tampoco.

Nada, pero nada la pudo salvar de su dolor.

Y los recuerdos solo aumentaban su odio hacia él.

¡¿Cómo fue que tanto amor puro y sincero pudo hacerle tanto mal?!

¡¿Cómo fue que él tuvo el valor de lastimarla tanto?!

¡¿De mentirle tanto?!

Y esas palabras de amor que tanto esperanza la dieron en medio de tanta oscuridad se las llevo el viento con el tiempo destrozándola a ella por completo.

«Te amo, Pan, te amo demasiado pequeña»—Una lagrima se desliza por aquella mejilla tan húmeda pero no se detiene porque el dolor la incita a seguir por el simple hecho de que su vida no tiene sentido, sus ganas de vivir se fueron junto a él, junto a su engaño. —«Te prometo que estaremos juntos hasta el último de nuestras vidas»—Cierra los ojos a recordar cada palabra de él cada mentira, cada beso de amor fingido.

—Fui demasiado ingenua, demasiado ilusa y acabaste conmigo, Trunks. —Susurra entre lágrimas. El agua de ese inmenso mar la atrapa, la acorrala y a pesar de haber quedado inconsciente minutos atrás reacciono a los pocos segundos de haber cerrado los ojos y continuo para acabar de una buena vez con su vida porque gracias al hombre amado se había vuelto lo que menos era "un ser débil" ¡Ella la guerrera tan llena de vida y de ganas de superarse ahora era solo lo que menos era un ser humano lleno de odio y dolor en su ser!

El amor fue su perdición.

Su condena.

Su camino a la muerte.

Porque estaba muriendo lentamente y ya no había vuelta atrás…

—Ya no podrás dañarme, ya no podrás usarme nunca más, Trunks…

Y las puertas a la muerte se abrieron a ella, quien solo se dejó llevar por las mismas.

**Un año antes…**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para la cuidad Satan y los rallos fulminantes de sol no tardaron en reflejarse en aquellos vidrios que formaban parte de la ventana del cuarto de esa hermosa pelinegra que al sentir la luz del sol reflejarse en su rostro gruño en señal de molestia porque como cualquiera quería dormir hasta tarde el día de hoy teniendo en cuenta que era día sábado y tenía derecho porque al menos por hoy no tenía que asistir a la universidad ni tenía otra obligación y podía relajarse como tanto deseaba. Y como no tenía la intención de levantarse coloco la almohada sobre su rostro y entonces la molesta e imprudente luz del día no podía interrumpir su sueño y solo de decido a descansar lo más que podía.

Su cuerpo dio leves vueltas sobre su cama y entonces se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza para seguir en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto cierto pelinegro impertinente y con ganas de fastidiar a su sobrina como tantas otras veces se encaminaba hacía el cuarto de la hija de su hermano mayor aprovechando que ese día había madrugado y como estaba de muy buen humor como de costumbre decidió hacerle una vista "sorpresa" a Pan.

Él tenía una jarra de vidrio en la mano, teniendo en mente la manera en que quería molestarla y antes de llegar al cuanto de la chica en cuestión disminuyo su ki lo más posible para que su sobrina no estuviera prevenida ante su presencia y entonces prosiguió utilizando pasos lentos y silenciosos, al llegar a destino abrió la puerta pausadamente y de la misma provino un pequeño rechinido que no llego a oídos de la saiyajin gracias a que ella solo deseaba dormir. Goten al poner un pie en la habitación ajena sonrió al verla dormir con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente se acercó a la cama, hasta estar muy cerca de Pan y en cuanto puso la jarra en alto para inclinarla y dejar que pasase lo inevitable con la única intención de tomarla por sorpresa y fastidiarla pero en ese momento el único sorprendido del lugar fue él al oír unas palabras de los labios de la saiyan, unas palabras que eran pronunciada casi en un susurro pero que gracias a que no era un humano ordinario alcanzo a escuchar.

—Trunks…

En ese instante el hijo del gran guerrero, Son Goku se quedó inmóvil y ante esa impresión tan fuerte no se atrevió a dejar caer la jarra llena de agua, en ese momento todo su mundo se detuvo y no podía pensar, no podía razonar era tan gran la impresión de saber que su sobrina estaba soñando con su mejor amigo de toda una vida que su rostro tan sonriente que lo mostraba como una persona de lo más simpática cambio repentinamente y se mostró más serio que nunca ¿Cómo era posible que la hija de su hermano soñara con su casi hermano? ¡¿Cómo fue posible eso?! Miles de dudas invadieron su cabeza en medio segundo, dudas que lo empezaron atormentar y no, no quiso pensar mal, quiso imaginarse que había oído mal solo eso deseaba pensar y sin descartar la idea de que Pan solo le estuviese jugando una cruel broma le quito las cobijas de encima y con pesar descubrió que ella seguía perfectamente dormida y sin poder creerlo aun abrió sus negros ojos de par en par; sentía muchas cosas en ese momento como desconcierto, angustia, tristeza y a la vez decepción, de alguna manera se sentía decepcionado de ella y no entendía esa sensación, ni mucho menos podía salir de a su asombro y sin poder contenerse su ki aumento, de la ira de la rabia que estaba experimentando y en ese momento y sin quererlo su sobrina despertó repentinamente al percatarse de la gran fuerza de energía que rodeaba su cuarto y casi se muere del gran susto que se llevó al incorporarse de repente en su cama y verlo a su tío mirándola de manera extraña.

— ¡¿Qué haces es mi cuarto parado como una estatua?! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! —Bramo furiosa y sus cejas se encorvaron hacia abajo al ver que su pariente solo la miraba mostrándose más serio que nunca.

— ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar ¿Por qué susurrante el nombre de Trunks mientras dormías?!

Pan se quedó en completo shock al escuchar las palabras de Goten, solo se mantuvo inmóvil y en completo silencio al oír a él hacerle semejante pregunta y no puedo evitar sonrojarse y maldecirse mentalmente porque lo que sentía por el hijo de Vegeta se le estaba saliendo de las manos y eso era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡¿Entiendes?!—Grito fuera de sí y le lanzo su almohada y él sin sentir ni cosquillas cuando ella le arrojo la almohadón no dejo de mirarla con frialdad porque quería una respuesta a como diera lugar, pero una respuesta en definitiva. — ¡Responde mi pregunta, Pan!

— ¡No lo haré y no puedes obligarme!—Se quitó las cobijas de encima y antes de que él la pudiera frenar usando toda la velocidad posible se dirigió desde su cama hasta la puerta provocando que con su velocidad los adornos de su cómoda así como unos portarretratos quedaran de cabeza y sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto huyendo de las preguntas del pelinegro y de él mismo atropellando todo objeto a su paso sin importarle nada y bajo como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras al saber que su tío la estaba siguiendo y al llegar a la sala de su propia casa se detuvo en seco al ver al peli-lila platicando a gusto con su padre, su corazón se le detuvo al ver al amor de toda su vida frente a sus ojos y un brillo enorme adorno los mismo y su respiración se agito más de lo que ya estaba. —Trunks…—Susurro con la mano en el pecho y mirando al atractivo hombre en cuestión como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Buenos días, hija. —Saludo su progenitor al verla pero ella no le quitaba la vista de encima al hombre que amaba con locura. —Hola, pequeña. —Esta vez la saludo el saiyan con una sonrisa encantadora como todo él y antes de que ella abriera la boca para devolverle el saludo la voz de Goten la alerto.

— ¡Pan, me debes una explicación! —Dijo bajando las escaleras y sin percatarse de la presencia de su amigo debido a que solo podía pensar en lo que acaba de pasar en la recamara de la ojinegra la misma que lo miraba atónita.

Gohan miro a su hermano menor confundido y sin querer quedarse con la duda le pregunto qué le pasaba y por qué le hablaba así a Pan pero Goten solo la miro a ella. —Pan, debe darme una explicación que por cierto tú también estarás interesado en escuchar…

«No digas nada, por favor, tío no digas nada»—Rogo para sus adentros como si su pariente pudiese escucharla, claro que con los nervios no podía pensar y todo estaba en su contra porque su tío no se callaría y Trunks sabría que ella lo amaba de la peor manera posible.

—Habla de una vez, Goten. —Ordeno el pelinegro mayor llevando a su hija a un mar lleno de desesperación.

— ¡No, no lo hagas, tío! —Ordeno la azabache.

— ¿Qué esconden los dos?—Interrogo Trunks sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

— ¡Goten, te ordeno que hables de una vez! —Demando el mayor y se puso de pie mientras observaba con extrañeza la extra actitud de su hija, quien no hacía más que suplicarle a Goten con la mirada que callara pero él no se callaría porque ya estaba decidido hablar aunque su sobrina lo matase después.

* * *

Me consto mucho empezar a desarrollar este fic, de verdad que me consto empezar a construir esta historia pero aquí está el primer capítulo después de casi tres meses (o un poco más) pero aquí está y eso es lo que cuenta ¿No? n.n sé que no es muy largo el capítulo y eso es porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo en ese momento además moría por actualizar este fic o cualquier otro y lo logré así estoy feliz y muchas pero muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron el prólogo y me brindaron su opinión con respecto al fic porque gracias a sus opiniones hoy me encuentro actualizando con todo el gusto del mundo y no es mucho pedir espero que me brinden su opinión sobre este capítulo para poder seguir porque la verdad es que me alegra mucho que les guste la historia de lo contrario no la seguiría asique sin más que decir me despido y nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia =)


End file.
